greys_medical_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Shepherd
"You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who’s not gonna complicate your life. Somebody who won’t hurt you." - Derek Shepherd Derek Shepherd was an attending neurosurgeon and board director at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Meredith Grey was married to Derek Shepherd. There daughters are Zola and Ellis. They also have a son named Bailey. He was hit by a truck which caused bleeding in the brain and he died from this bleeding. History Early Life He grew up in New York City. Derek had no hair products, so he had a large afro, acne, a weight of 110 pounds, and played the saxophone in the school band, His dad was murdered at his convenience store. He was raised by his mother, Carolyn. He has four sisters, Nancy, Kathleen, Liz, and Amelia. His childhood best friends was Mark Sloan.Derek went to Bowdoin College in Maine and then attended Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons. Derek was taught by Richard Webber Chief of Surgery Derek became Chief of Surgery while Richard was getting treatment for his alcoholism. He was excited at first. Then he realized this job had more paperwork and less surgery. He resigned after the shooting because he didn't want the responsibility anymore. Shooting Gary Clark blamed the doctors who had taken her off of life support. He was sad and angry that his wife had died. He tried to sue the hospital but it ended because they was no case. He went on a shooting spree at Seattle Grace Mercy West. He killed Dr. Charles Percy, Nurse Vivian, Dr. Reed Adamson, and 8 other people, including 2 security guards. He also shot Alex Karev, Owen Hunt, and Derek Shepherd, along with four others who were injured, but not killed. The stress of witnessing his shooting caused Meredith to miscarry. Death Derek was on his way to the airport for one last trip to D.C. when he witnessed a car crash and immediately we over to help and he saved four people from the wreckage before the emergency officials arrived to take the patients to Dillard Medical Center. Derek returned to his car and began to pull out to turn around when his phone suddenly rang. Leaving the car sideways in the middle of the road, he began reaching for the phone,he didn't see a semi coming towards him and the side of his car. Derek was then taken to Dillard where the doctors began examining him. he knew that he needed a head CT but he couldn't talk, the doctors didn't realize the injury. Derek was rushed to the OR , but by the time the doctors figured out what was going on and managed to bring in a neurosurgeon, it was too late and Derek was brain dead. Personality Derek Shepherd is charming, handsome and brilliant. He is one of the best neurosurgeons in the world. He is a very confident guy but his confidence can be seem as arrogance which gets him in trouble. He does what he thinks is right even if it makes him suffer. This is shown by him staying with Addison over Meredith because he thought he owed it to their marriage to try it again.